


It's a Small World, After All

by thomasclementine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Office Sex, Twink!Cas, omega!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh, my god,</i> Dean thought to himself, <i>This has to be a trick. Is this some kind of strange corporate job screening? To see if you have willpower and determination by tempting you with a smokin’ hot Omega as your assistant?</i> Dean bit his cheek nearly hard enough to draw blood to force himself to stop checking Castiel out, but it was difficult not to admire someone who looked like they should be an actor or a model, not wearing a suit in a, frankly, stuffy office building. As he smiled and focused on only blue eyes, he shook Castiel’s hand and thought to himself, <i>That’s it. I’m doomed.</i><br/>~<br/>An A/B/O fic loosely based on Season 4, Episode 17: It's a Terrible Life. I tweaked a few details so Dean and Sam are still brothers in this universe where Castiel is a young Omega office assistant, Sam is more Winchester than Wesson, and Sam and Gabriel are involved in a background relationship as two Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

      The first line of the email read “Congratulations Dean Smith, receiver of a promotion to the Head of Corporate position of his Sandover division”. It was sent to everyone in the office, but Dean was the first to read it, seeing as how he was still in the office working hard to secure accounts for his company at ten o’clock that night, when automated emails from the owner of the company went out. Dean stared at the bright screen almost in disbelief, unwilling to believe that he had finally achieved something he had been working so hard for.

      As he skimmed the rest of the weekly company newsletter he thought about how the next day would go, and how he would be the subject of what had been nicknamed the ‘Sandover Corporate Promotion Protocol’. The maintenance team move all your things to your new office before you arrive. There are balloons attached to every possible surface, confetti everywhere, and a cake in the break room by lunch time. And, as the most important signification of a corporate promotion, you are given your very own assistant.

      Stepping out into the cool air of the building’s parking garage, Dean smiled for the first time since hearing the news. A sense of relief and energetic happiness flooded through his body, feeling almost better than any workout.


	2. Scene 2

      Castiel Milton woke on the morning of his first day of work with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Everyone was more excited about his new job than he was. Logically, he knew he had gotten extremely lucky. Never before could a nineteen year old freshly out of high school say that they worked in the corporate office at Sandover. Positions like his new job were normally reserved for mid-twenties Betas with clerical experience. But nepotism trumped everything this time, when his Uncle Zachariah, a higher up in the company, had gotten him the interview with a single phone call. Though his uncle seemed confident in his ability to handle the work, Castiel was nervous not only because he would be the youngest employee, but because he knew the ugly truth: there were very few Omegas ever hired to work in the corporate office. Though activists had been fighting for years, the stigma of Omegas being promiscuous, needy sluts had not entirely been forgotten by conservative middle aged businessmen, people who would not take him seriously in the work place. With a sigh, Castiel made his way down to the kitchen, hoping beyond hope that his new boss wouldn’t be so hard on him. 

  
      His mother Anna smothered him into a hug before he had a chance to sit down, and all he could see was a whirlwind of bright red hair and his older brother, Gabriel, sitting at the table munching on a doughnut. “I am so proud of you, dear. I know I always tell you to never take anyone’s orders. But maybe you shouldn’t heed my advice when it comes to your new boss.” Castiel’s soft smile grew at her comment as he remembered all the times during his childhood where Anna was involved in a political debate, or a rally, or a protest. Being raised by a fierce feminist and activist was never boring. She hummed quietly as she straightened his tie and smoothed his hair. “Gabriel came to drive you to work on your first day. Isn’t that sweet?”

  
      Castiel nodded in response, but as soon as his mother turned her back, he raised his eyebrows in question at his eccentric older brother who normally wouldn’t be caught dead anywhere near their city’s uptown office center, a place he had always claimed was for “repressed stooges killing themselves slowly”. Castiel had been young at the time, but he could remember when their father, who Anna had been separated from since before he was born, was pressuring Gabriel to follow the family footsteps by applying at Sandover and was met with utter resistance. When their dad set up an interview for him anyways, Gabriel ran away and no one saw him for three years. It turned out, he had joined the circus.

  
      As Gabriel’s car glided slowly through traffic on the busy streets, Castiel kept his eyes fixed on the tall, gleaming buildings they passed that signified what his immediate future held, at least until he saved enough money to put himself through zookeeping school. Only Gabriel knew about his desire to work with animals, because Castiel’s plan was to work for the circus after he earned his degree. “So, why did you really want to drive me to work today?”

  
      Gabriel smirked at the question, but feigned innocence nonetheless. “What? I can’t be the good older brother that I am and drive you to your first day in the office without you thinking the worst of me? Cassie, I’m hurt.” After a few moments, his defense lowered. “As much as I want to congratulate you on having a ridiculous salary for someone your age, I also want to tell your new boss that if he disrespects you, I’ll rip his throat out myself.” With the last word, he growled lowly and Castiel found himself a little, but not entirely surprised at Gabriel’s protective Alpha instincts kicking in. He realized that it was one of the only ways that his brother had taken after the rest of the family: they were all Alphas, except for him.

  
      “I appreciate that, Gabriel, but I don’t think that would get us off on the right foot, necessarily.”  
      Gabriel’s fierce grip on the steering wheel loosened as they pulled into a parking garage, and he smirked quietly as he ran one hand through his light brown hair. “Hey, probably not. But you tell me if anyone treats you poorly, Cassie. Maybe you won’t let me scare them, but my partner is a lawyer, and we’ll sue everyone in that damn office if we have to.”

  
      Castiel smiled softly at his brother’s care. “I need to go so I will not be late. Thank you, Gabriel”. As he got out of the car and walked towards the door, Gabriel watched him go, wishing he could shield his baby brother from the rampant discrimination and sexual harassment he would most likely be facing within a week.


	3. Scene 3

      As Dean walked into the office the day after he found out about his promotion, he couldn’t help but smile. There wasn’t a room on the top five floors that hadn’t been decorated, and his colleagues greeted him with pats on the back and loud “Congrats!” nearly every step he took. When he asked the floor’s secretary where he had been assigned, she smiled and personally led him to an amazingly large office with plush carpeting, a private bathroom, mini refrigerator, and even a couch and television on the opposite side of the beautiful mahogany desk. He settled into work with ease, already well aware of what his new position entailed. As the hour before his new assistant was scheduled to begin work passed around him, he completely forgot he was supposed to be expecting one at all.

      At eight fifty nine on the dot, a booming voice floating the hall pulled him from total absorption in his work. The man who used to be his boss, Zachariah Adler, swung open the door with exaggerated gusto.

      “Dean, my boy! Congratulations on the promotion. We’re happy to finally have you on this floor”. With an equally exaggerated wink and smile, he turned to gesture to the younger boy that had followed him into the office. Chuckling to himself, he explained, “I came by to personally introduce your new assistant. He’s a hard worker, but he’s also my nephew, so don’t go riding him too hard, eh?”

      Zachariah had apparently completely missed the innuendo in what was supposed to be an innocent statement, but Dean noticed that it hadn’t gone over his new assistant’s head as he raised his eyebrows and blushed a bit, looking away before he stepped out of his uncle’s shadow and raised his hand to Dean for shake. Looking up at him with deep blue eyes, he said in an alarmingly deep voice for his age, “Castiel Milton, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

_Oh, my god,_ Dean thought to himself. _This has to be a trick. Is this some kind of strange corporate job screening? To see if you have willpower and determination by tempting you with a smokin’ hot Omega as your assistant?_   Dean bit his cheek nearly hard enough to draw blood to force himself to stop checking Castiel out, but it was difficult not to admire someone who looked like they should be an actor or a model, not wearing a suit in a, frankly, stuffy office building. As he smiled and focused on only blue eyes, he shook Castiel’s hand and thought to himself, _That’s it. I’m doomed._

      As soon as Castiel and Zachariah left the office, Dean sank back into his chair with a low groan. All he could smell was his assistant’s scent of warm honey and cinnamon, and now it was all he wanted to think about. _It’s going to be a long day._


	4. Scene 4

      When five o’clock rolled around, he watched through the blinds on his office windows as Castiel collected his coat from the back of his chair and punched in his timecard. Mentally, Dean made a promise to himself that he would be the most respectful, courteous boss there ever was. He had never believed the objectification of Omegas in society was acceptable, and besides, if his mother caught him thinking that way she’d probably smack him senseless.

      Over the next few weeks, Dean tried his best to develop a fantastic working relationship with Castiel. He was such an efficient assistant that it was rarely necessary to talk to him about his duties, so instead, Dean spent a large portion of their conversation time during breaks trying to convince him to “please, just call me Dean” and asking about his hobbies and interests. Most of all he wanted Castiel to feel comfortable. Though he knew in the back of his mind that if Castiel wasn’t his assistant he’d be aching to make him comfortable in a whole other sense, one that began ruling his jerk-off fantasies incessantly. Some days, even just the thought of running his hands through Castiel’s dark hair that looked so soft as they kissed had his cock twitching with interest under his desk.

      Dean noticed a shift in Castiel’s demeanor when he became comfortable with him. Especially because it was around that time he realized that not only was he smart, but he had a smart mouth, too. He went from strictly businesslike, to teasing Dean about his structured lifestyle. When he was leaving one night, he commented with a small, quirked smile, “I think you could take a night off from political podcasts to listen to Cage the Elephant’s new album on your way home, Dean.” Or one day, when he requested a salad for lunch for the fifth day in a row and received one that consisted entirely of noodles and vegetables that were normally reserved for pizza toppings, “It is a salad. A pasta salad. You run five miles every other day, I believe you can afford some Italian dressing.” Castiel began taking his breaks and lunch inside Dean’s office so they could eat at the same time, and while they did he lectured Dean on things he had never really thought about, like the importance of the preservation of the bee population and the strides and accomplishments in women’s and transgendered individual’s rights in the past ten years. Castiel was more interesting than most of the people Dean had ever come into contact with, and he found himself more enamored with him by the day.


	5. Scene 5

      Since it turned out they got along so well, when Cas (Dean couldn’t help nicknaming him) burst into his office one day much earlier than he usually did for lunch, Dean hadn’t even looked away from the depositon he had been writing before asking “What’s up, Cas?”. He assumed idly it was probably about a meeting that needed to be arranged or a scheduling conflict before Castiel said _“Dean”_ in a tone lower than his usual voice. Eyes snapping to attention, Dean saw what was going on before he needed to be told. Cas’ eyes were nearly black because his pupils were so dilated, he breathed as if he was running a marathon and he looked completely miserable. But how could that be? The Omegas hired at Sandover were given scheduled vacation days for their Heats, regardless of if they were on suppressants or not. And Castiel’s time off wasn’t until…next week. Oh, shit.

  
      “It started early. Dean, I don’t know what to do.” Back against the door, Cas slid down slowly until he was sitting on the floor with his head buried in his hands. Dean’s mind went what felt a hundred miles per hour trying to find a solution, but it seemed there was none, a thought made even more scary by how Castiel’s signature scent of honey and cinnamon filled the room and made it hard to think at all.

  
      “Okay, uh. Hey, Cas? Don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll take care of you. Everything’s going to be alright..” Wiling himself to believe his words, Dean strode across the room and closed his office’s blinds halfway before kneeling to look Castiel in the eye. “Do you want to just stay here for the rest of the day? I have that tv I never use, and I can get you some snacks..” After a few moments Castiel nodded hesitantly and accepted Dean’s hand to help him into a standing position. They crossed the room in step and Cas immediately toed off his shoes and laid down on the couch, looking forlorn. Dean went to the small closet where he stored changes of clothes and emergency supplies and pulled out a soft blanket, along with water from the fridge. Castiel accepted them gratefully and rolled himself into a burrito on the couch, which Dean couldn’t help but think was adorable. “The remote’s on the table. I’m going to the ground floor to get you some food, okay? I’ll be back soon.” With that he left, locking the door from inside, praying to a God he didn’t entirely believe in to help him get through this day.

  
       Dean had no idea what to get, which resulted in him returning to his office half an hour later with enough snacks to stock his mini fridge for a month. When he opened his office door, Castiel’s scent was so strong from being enclosed in the room he almost gagged on it. Not all Alphas enjoyed the sweet smells, but to Dean, it was utterly intoxicating. “So, um, I got you some stuff. I hope there’s, uh, something you like…” He drifted off, at a loss for words as he handed over the loot while trying not to touch Castiel too much in the process. When he received a small, sweet smile in thanks, his stomach dropped even further.  
Before getting back to work, he found the lavender and vanilla scented candles his brother Sam had given him as a gift a few months ago and lit them, placing them on the very corner of his desk quietly as to not attract Cas’ attention. As the hours passed, the sounds of The Princess Bride filled the room in place of conversation. Dean thought the whole day might pass that way, until a soft knock on his office door interrupted his thoughts and his younger brother poked his head in, looking smart in his ‘lawyer’ uniform of a gray suit and a black tie. Dean smiled gratefully, happy for the distraction.

  
“Hey, man. I thought you might like some lunch company and I haven’t seen your new office since the promotion.” Sam was halfway to pulling a chicken breast sandwich out of the bag he was carrying before stopping, looking around the room confusedly. Then, his eyes settled on Castiel dozing on the couch still wrapped up in the blanket and he looked back at Dean, eyebrows furrowed in a way he knew meant to communicate: _What the hell?_ Dean bit the inside of his lip, trying to find an explanation that made sense before deciding to settle on the brutally honest. “That’s my assistant, Castiel. He went into his Heat early. I would introduce you but he’s, uh, kind of miserable…Thanks again for the candles, by the way.” Sam nodded knowingly and continued to lay out their lunches on Dean’s large desk, pushing paperwork aside casually.

       “Speaking of miserable, I actually convinced Gabriel to come with me to see you. Can you believe it? He hasn’t been inside any of these buildings in more than ten years.” Dean grinned, knowing Sam’s partner’s attitude about Sandover and other corporate buildings was not good by any means. “So, where is the pipsqueak?” he teased, knowing it would get to Sam if he teased his short Alpha partner (an odd pairing that had initially confused everyone in their family – two Alphas together? What the heck?), feeling successful when he received threateningly narrowed eyes in response. “Where do you think? Stuck at the candy machine in the hall, the sugar freak.”

  
       They passed time cracking less offensive jokes at each other, while Sam caught Dean up on his life (him and Gabriel were starting the surrogate process because they couldn’t have babies of their own) and their family’s life (planning a surprise birthday party for mom was tough when she knew everything about everything) before Gabriel himself breezed into the room, looking happy with a smile on his face and his pockets stuffed with candy, completely disregarding the idea of having anything nutritious for lunch. “Hey Dean-o, what’s…” He drifted off, looking around the room close to the same way Sam had before his eyes settled on Castiel and his posture changed, standing over the desk, looming threateningly in the way usually only Alphas did, and growled. “What’s my baby brother doing sleeping on your couch?”

  
       Confused, Dean raised his hands in a ‘surrender’ position as Sam supplied helpfully “He started early”, looking just as lost as Dean felt. He knew it was because Sam hadn’t met Gabriel’s family yet.

  
       They watched as Gabriel strode over to the couch, gently shaking Castiel awake and rearranging him so that he was lying with his head on a pillow in Gabriel’s lap. After that, the foursome had lunch in near silence with Clueless playing in the background, Dean and Sam with their chicken sandwiches and Gabriel whispering softly to Cas, feeding him bits of the cheeseburger Dean had brought him a few hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super explicit smut coming in the next chapter!~


	6. Scene 6

Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes tiredly, five minutes before quitting time. Between work, taking care of Cas, not being able to think about much other than bending him over the couch, and assuring Gabriel _Yes, I will take him home personally so he doesn't have to take the train_ and _Yes, if anything happens to him I understand you will probably kill me_ , it had been a really long fucking day. 

Walking over to Cas sitting on the couch, he knelt down so they were eye level before trying to work up the nerve to ask what had been on his mind most of the day.

“Hey, I know this may be prying, and inappropriate of me to ask. You don't need to answer if you don't want to, but...do you have someone that might be able to help you out with this? I could take you somewhere else, instead of home.”

Castiel turned so they were looking directly at each other, a forlorn expression on his face. “Realistically, no. But thank you for asking.”

Dean unconsciously furrowed his brow, confused. “What do you mean?”

“To put it bluntly, I don't think the only man I'm interested in in that way wouldn't want to help me out with this mess, Dean.”

Dean forced a small smile then, feeling his stomach drop at the mention of Castiel having feelings for someone. “What do you mean by that? You're crazy, Cas, I bet he wouldn't mind at all. Why do you think he doesn't want you, too?”

“Well...” Castiel shifted in his seat and broke eye contact for a few moments, “for one, we have an age difference.

“Cas, I don't really see the big deal. I see Alphas out with much younger omegas all the time. I think it's actually pretty common, you know?”

“That's not the only issue.”

“Then what else?”

Castiel eyed him sharply, and Dean was beginning to wish he had learned to shut his mouth a long time ago. “You really want to know why, Dean? Because he's my boss.”

Dean felt a shock like someone had broken a glass bottle right next to his ear as Castiel pushed up off the couch, grabbing his coat and talking about how he was really sorry and he'd take the train home and turn in his resignation the next day. By the time Dean came to his senses, Cas was reaching for the door handle.

“Wait! Wait just a minute, Cas, um...” Dean scrambled to his feet and across the room, trying to think of anything to say. By the time he got there and hadn't thought of anything, he decided to take the risk, and pulled Cas with one arm around his waist and one in his hair into a crushing kiss. His lips were _so soft_. More than Dean had thought they would be. “Is this...was that okay?”

Castiel stared up at him, wide eyed, pupils dilated, before saying simply “Oh my god, _Dean_ ” and kissing him again, pushing him back so quickly that Dean stumbled and landed on the couch, Cas hopping into his lap and straddling his hips. Dean could feel his growing erection pressing against Castiel's and groaned loudly, despite himself.

“Is this real?”

“I hope so”

Cas kissed him in a way he'd never been kissed before, frenzied and impassioned, like there was a prize hidden somewhere in his mouth. When they pulled apart to breathe Dean pulled aside his shirt and bit lightly into his collarbone, Cas gasping and scratching into his shoulder blades. Then he pushed him down onto his back on the couch, popping the buttons on his shirt open one by one before digging his thumbs firmly into Cas' hips, holding him down and kissing and biting him on every inch of his torso, focusing on the sensitive areas that made Cas pull at his hair and moan “Oh, oh, oh”.

Dean was starting to feel light headed from all the blood rushing to his cock and Castiel's intoxicating scent when Cas pulled him up roughly by the hair into a kiss, locking his legs around Dean's waist and pulling their bodies together before whispering in his ear, “Dean, I want you to fuck me. Please.” When Dean whispered back “Are you sure?” Castiel leveled him with the same look he had given him earlier. “Of course I'm sure. I know what I want. And I want it on your desk.”

Dean couldn't help but laugh, then. “On my desk? Cas, you're dirty.” Castiel hooked his arms around Dean's neck as he lifted him up, taking both of them over to the desk and sweeping his papers to the floor with one move. “Filthy”. He laid Cas' smaller body down on the desk, yanking his nice work pants and boxers down, being careful to throw them over the back of his chair, so they wouldn't be in harms way. When they locked eyes, he licked a slow stripe from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, watching as Castiel shuddered underneath him from arousal. Dean inched his way up Cas' body with his tongue, licking and nipping at his neck at the same time he stroked his hole with one finger, pushing in lightly, feeling how wet Cas already was from being in Heat all day. By the time he pushed in with a second finger Cas was squirming all over the desk, clawing at his back, panting and breathless. “Please, Dean, I want you inside me. Need you”.

Dean shoved his own pants down as quickly as possible, hands shaking, and lined the head of his cock up with Cas' pretty, leaking hole.

“Say it again.”

“Please.”

Dean pushed in, just the head at first, then all at once. “Oh, fuck, Cas. Even in Heat, you are so tight.” Castiel gasped and smirked underneath him, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist for leverage. “Well, I am a virgin”.

That comment and the sassy look on Cas' face drove Dean wild, made him want to be rough. He experimented to see what Cas would like, thrusting slowly, then picking up the pace, making sure to angle to hit his prostate and then pulling out nearly all the way before shoving back in. When he looked down and saw his own cock stretching Cas' hole wide he gasped and bit the inside of his cheek, the sight almost too hot to bear. Castiel moaned loudly beneath him, asking for “more, please, harder”, and Dean complied, knowing if anyone were still working outside his office they'd be able to hear what was going on without a doubt.

“You know, if you get any hotter I'm just going to knot you right here over my desk”. Dean attempted to sound like he was joking, but they way Cas frantically nodded and kissed him made his stomach twist pleasantly, and he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

He pulled out quickly and Cas groaned at the loss, before being flipped over so he was lying on his stomach on the desk. Dean admired his ass for a moment, smacking it before pushing in all the way again, thrusting roughly, digging his fingers into Cas' hips hard enough to leave bruises. Castiel came twice, begging for more while being fucked into from behind and Dean hit his peak soon after, feeling dizzy. When he came and his knot popped, locking them together, he acted on instinct and bit down as hard as he could into Cas' shoulder blade. Much more than before, this was a claiming mark. They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, catching their breath, until Dean pulled them both back into his chair, with Cas on his lap to wait out the knot. Castiel stretched out over his chest silently, nuzzling his nose into Dean's neck as he stroked his hair and body lightly, thinking about what they'd just done.

 


	7. Scene 7

Castiel walked into his dark house quietly after Dean dropped him off, feeling like a completely new, different person, with warm kisses still burning his lips. Locking the front door after himself like every day, he set about looking for Anna. He knew he had to tell her what had happened.

He searched the entire house before he found her in bed underneath a mountain of blankets, watching her favorite sitcom, having popcorn for dinner. Seeing such a familiar sight after such an odd day brought him back to his reality and gave him enough courage to spill the beans. With a deep breath, he started. “Hey, mom. I’m home from work.”

Anna dragged her eyes from the tv screen and smiled cheerfully. “Hi, honey. How was your day? Come watch tv with me.”

“Actually, I have something to tell you”.

Anna froze at the words she’d never heard her youngest son say before. “Oh, my god. It happened? Today?” She jumped from the bed and flicked on the light, coming close to examine Castiel’s face before stripping him of his jacket to see his arms and neck. By the time he had gotten home, all of the light marks Dean made had already faded, and the only thing left was the bite on his shoulder. Still, knowing Anna was looking for signs of unconsented abuse made him want to cry a little. 

He unbuttoned his shirt without being asked and stripped it off so he was in just an undershirt, turning around to expose the bite mark. Anna had visibly relaxed when she couldn’t find any marks, so when she saw his shoulder, she just looked confused. 

“Why on the shoulder and not the neck?”

“It’s a new age, Anna. Neck bites can be so unslightly.”

When he turned around to face his mother, he couldn’t help but feel relief at the small grin his somewhat joking comment had raised. Now that she knew it was consensual, she seemed much more like her usual happy, quirky self. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen and get some hot tea. I’ll tell you all about him”.

~

The next day, his first day off, Castiel stayed in bed until Dean called mid morning. He blushed when Dean asked what felt like a million questions about how he was feeling. Castiel asked him to come meet Anna on his lunch break.  She’ll love you , he promised. 

And she did. She talked about Castiel’s childhood, his high school career, how proud she was of him and anything else she could think of while they ate the delicious mini sandwiches Dean brought from his favorite shop. “My brother took me there on my birthday last year and I fell in love with the place. I go there all the time now.. Oh wait, I forgot. Hey Cas, aren’t our brothers together?”

Castiel nodded in affirmation as Anna looked at the pair of them confusedly. “What? Your brother is Sam? The lawyer I’ve heard so much about but never gotten to meet?”

Dean nodded. “Why haven’t you gotten to meet him yet? I’m sure he would love to meet you. And him and Sam have been together for a while now.”

“Well.. Gabriel never really recovered from his father leaving our family when he was a child. It changed a lot of things in his life, as well as warping his sense of how relationships work. Now he’s too cautious with his emotions because he’s afraid he’ll be left unexpectedly, too. It doesn’t help matters that he’s in an unconventional relationship to begin with. He loves Sam, I just know it. But he’s afraid. Especially now that they’re talking about having a family.”

The mood of the room had suddenly turned somber. The three of them grew quiet, looking down into their mugs as they remembered what was to come. “He’s going to be really, really upset.”

Dean looked especially worried. “He probably already knows. I called Sam this morning to tell him the news. I was too excited to wait.”

Castiel tried to put on a brave face and a smile when Dean instinctively looked over at him for some kind of reassurance, but inside, he knew the situation wasn’t great. Gabriel would assume the worst, and he would be livid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lengthy delay in updates! I'm almost done with this fic and I'm really excited about completing it because it will be my longest to date. The conclusion chapters will be posted soon! Thank you for reading! <3


	8. Scene 8

The next day, Dean came over with burgers from Castiel’s favorite restaurant. He was excited to see Dean, but also incredibly uncomfortable having to stay home because he was in the middle of an unwanted heat. He hated it with a passion, frustrated because it felt like his body was betraying him when he knew he didn’t want kids right now, possibly for a very long time despite what society expected of Omegas like him. His logical head still won out despite raging hormones. Castiel hoped if he did ever reproduce, his children wouldn’t have to feel the dysphoria and discomfort that he felt on a near daily basis. Unfortunately, his discomfort was replaced with a bigger problem almost immediately when a car was heard pulling into the driveway and his favorite older brother, shadowed by a worried Sam, walked through the door. 

Immediately, Anna said “Gabriel, dear” in a warning, motherly tone from her perch in the armchair in front of the tv. Dean stood from his seat on the couch instinctively and Castiel straightened up, stomach flopping from worry. Gabriel fixed Dean in a menacing glare before lunging in his direction in anger, only to be held back and crowded into the corner by Sam. Castiel could see Gabriel flailing around trying to escape his mate’s grip, but failing because of Sam’s large size. Sam spoke in low, soothing words, but they were mostly drowned out by Gabriel’s shouts of “How could he - how could he think that this is okay? Castiel’s practically still a kid!”  

One of Gabriel’s struggling arms came loose from Sam’s grip and jerked upwards quickly from the lack of control, grazing Sam’s cheek. Everyone in the room fell quiet as he jerked his head back, a moment too late, and a drop of blood fell from the thin cut on his cheekbone.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Sam, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, Sam, Sam,” Gabriel appeared to completely forget his anger as he dragged Sam to the kitchen table and forced him to sit down, apologizing profusely over something that probably didn’t feel that bad. Sam tried to say “It’s okay, really, it doesn’t even hurt” but Gabriel just shushed him, and went back to cleaning the cut and covering it with a small bandage. 

Even though Dean knew he wasn’t in Gabriel’s good graces at the moment, he couldn’t help but smile at his good, loving treatment of Sam. His brother deserved someone who loved him that much.

~

Fifteen minutes later, the couple emerged from the kitchen, Sam looking considerably less worried than he had before. Gabriel walked up to Dean and stuck his hands in his pockets before saying, “Sam calmed me down. I’m sorry I kind of attacked you earlier. I’ve been upset since I heard the news because I’ve been so worried about Castiel. He was born into a class that makes him vulnerable, and makes other people think his choices and desires don’t matter as much as theirs. You are in a position of power that could be easily abused, and even though I hear that that’s not what happened, you need to be perfect from here on out or else you don’t deserve him. Understood?”

Dean nodded, and Gabriel grinned ruefully before he quipped "Welcome to the family. I mean it, really. But be careful. I might not have taken the news well, but just wait until Uncle Zach hears".


End file.
